Sing Off
by Jupanuma
Summary: Based off a post on Tumblr of Nico and Will doing karaoke/having a sing off.


"Why the fuck are you drag me to this?" Nico di Angelo, Hazel's half-brotehr, questioned, as Frank throw him into the car. Nico doubted anyone would want to see him though. He rather Hazel just left him at the house, and went without him, but no. Hazel is making Nico go.

"You need to get out once in a while, and everyone will be thrilled to see you." Hazel replied stating the car. Hazel, Frank and now Nico, were going over to Jason's house to 'hang out' with everyone.

With most of them in college now, it's hard to see anyone. So Annabeth thought it would be a great idea to all meet at Jason's and party. She said something about karaoke at Jason's, but she was talking to fast to really understand her.

Once they get there, Hazel and Frank get out of the car, but Nico just sits there. "Nico, you have to get out of the car." Hazel said after opening the car door again.

"I'm not going in." Nico replied crossing his arms. Hazel sighs, and motions to Frank. Before he realizes what's going on Frank picks Nico up, and takes him out of the car. "LET GO OF ME!" Nico yells. Frank does, and Hazel grabs his arm so he can't get back into the car. "Come on. It's going to be fun." She drags Nico inside.

Looks like everyone is already there. 'Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Renya, Luke, Rachel, Grover, Thalia, Ethan, Conner and Travis … yep. That's everyone.' Nico though. Everyone says hi to them. "Hey, I didn't think Nico was coming." Percy says. Nico just sighs, and Frank answers, "Hazel dragged him out of the house."

'Guess I'm stuck here till Hazel's ready to leave.' Nico thinks as he walks over to a shadowy area, and sits down. "So, now that everyone is here, let's start singing." Piper said. She seemed excepted to do karaoke with everyone.

"Actually we are waiting on one more." Jason said. Everyone looked at him, but before anyone could ask him who it was, the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil. I'll get it." Jason got up, and went to the door.

When he came back, he was followed by a tall, blond, surfer-looking dude. "Guys, this is Will, I meet him a few weeks ago when I hurt myself during football practice." Everyone introduced themselves. "… and Nico's over there. He's my brother." Hazel asked after her introduction. Will nodded, and walked over smiling. He has an amazing smile. It's like he is part of the sun. "Hey, nice to meet you." He puts out a hand waiting for Nico to give him a hand shake. Nico neither moved to shake his hand, nor even looks at him. "You know you can join us, right?" Will asks putting his hand down. He looks a little hurt that Nico didn't take his hand. "Yes." A very simple answer, but an answer none the less.

After a little bit of silent and Nico not moving, Will goes back over to the others. Everyone chats for a bit, seeing what people are up to, and stuff like that before they start singing. "Do you like to sing Will?" Calypso asks. He nods "I don't know how good I am, but I like to sing."

"That's fine. We are just having fun." Grover says. Will just nods again.

Not in an order, Renya sang Young Volcanos (Fall out Boys). She was pretty good, missed a few notes, but other than that, not bad. Of course Leo sang Light Em Up (Fall out Boys). Dudes too much of a pyro to not sing that, and not on key mind you. Hazel had a soothing voice when she sang I'm Still Here (Goo Goo Dolls). Frank choose – How to Save a Life (The Fray). He wasn't a bad singer, but he also wasn't ever good either. Piper picked – When you're Gone (Avril Lavigne). She had a strong voice for this. Luke sang – If Everyone Cared (Nickleback). It kind of fits his image, but just know you don't want to have him sing again. Rachel randomly pick Smile (Avril Lavigne). She didn't know most of the lyrics, so it sounded odd. Grover choose – Fighter (Christina Aguilera), probably having something to do with trying to save the planet, but only god knows. Thalia sang – Standing in the Rain (Superchick) with lots of emotion in it. When she sang, everyone could feel the sadness in her voice. Ethan decided – Headstrong (Trapt) would be a great song to sing. Conner and Travis sang American Idiot (Green Day) together. They were so off key and messing around, that it was hilarious. Jason sang – Battle scars (Guy Sebastian). Annabeth – Untouched (The Veronicas), and she tried to sing. She might be smart, but defiantly not a singer. Percy sounded like a dying cat while singing – Whispers in the Dark (Skillet). Calypso has a calming voice when she was singing – Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne).

After Calypso finished, they all turned to look at Nico. He crosses his arms and shrinks into the shadows more, "I am not going to sing."

"Come on, Nico. Everyone else has." Percy said as he got up and walked over.

"Just because you guys wanted to, does not mean I have to. I don't even like singing." Eyes wide as Percy got over to him.

"Come on. One song." Jason said right behind Percy. They both grab an arm and pull him out of the shadows and over to the group. He tried to fight them, but it doesn't do much.

"I haven't sang yet, so how about we have a sing off?" Will asks.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Leo pretty much yells. Is that dude every quiet?

"Yeah." Piper agrees. Everyone else nods.

Jason and Percy loosen their grip, and Nico nocks their hands away, and says, "No."

"Scared you can't beat me?" Will was egging him on. Nico glares at him, but Will doesn't seem to mind. Nico isn't one to back down from a challenge, even if it's stupid like this, so he finally agrees. Will offers to go first, and Nico doesn't argue.

Will decided to sing Shooting Stars – Owl City. As Will sings he closes his eyes, as he gets more into it. His voice is very soothing and calms everyone down. It feels like he is healing everyone in the room with his voice. Once he finishes, he opens his eyes again, and looks around.

"Oh my god! You're amazing! You should be a singing." Piper is the first one to say anything getting up to pat him on the back. Everyone else either nodded in agreement or goes up to him also patting his back. He starts to blush slightly. "I am you like it, but I am working on to become a doctor." Piper looks a little disappointed, but nods. "You will make a great doctor them."

"Thanks." He replied while rubbing the back on his neck.

Then everyone looks over to Nico. He groans loud enough for everyone to hear. Thalia comes over and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Come one. You can't be worse than Leo. He's so tone deaf that I'm surprised none of the windows broke."

"HEY!" Leo says sounds hurt. Everyone laughs. She pats his shoulder a few times, before going to sit down again. After a few minutes, Nico finally goes over to the mic, and sings Demons – Imagine Dragons. Almost right off the bat, he closes his eyes. He doesn't want to look at anyone. He just wants to get this over with, and be done with it.

Once he's done, he doesn't open his eyes. Its dead quiet in the room, and after what felt like minutes finally looks to see everyone's expressions. They are all shocked, mouths gapping open. Finally Jason shakes his head, and looking at Nico. "God Nico … you were … good. I … I mean, great. I didn't know you could sing." He still couldn't wrap his head around what he just heard.

A smirk falls over Nico's lips. "I said I don't like to sing, I never said I couldn't sing." Slowly others start to come over the shock and cheer. "Guess I lost." Will says with a shrug. He doesn't seem to upset about it though. Then he moves over to the younger guy, and grabs his wrist, pulling him closer. Before Nico can process what is going on, Will's lips lock over his. Nico's eyes widen, at the sudden kiss. They part soon after. "I hope you liked your prize." Will says smiling at him.

Nico's face turned tomato red, still in shock at the sudden kiss, while everyone else cheers again.


End file.
